ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Affects of the Past
Upon arriving to Washington D.C., Ratchet, Clank and Alister sees Kiva talking to Shaggy and the others. Kiva: Ratchet, Clank! Ratchet: It's good to see you again, Kiva. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva suddenly sees Alister from behind Ratchet. Kiva: Oh, who's your friend, Ratchet? Ratchet: This is General Azimuth. Kiva: Please to meet you, Alister. Alister: And I, you. Ratchet: Skipper? Timmy? Clank: What are you guys doing here? Timmy: We thought we could help Kiva find the ship. Kowalski: Too bad it got destroyed.. Kiva: I blame it on Ian. Ratchet: I can tell. Say, you've gotten a lot of help this time, don't you? Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Alister: But who are they? Ventus: Oh.. I'm Ventus. Just Ven is fine. Sonic: I'm Sonic.. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fred: I'm Fred and over there are Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Ratchet: Nice to meet you, guys. Clank: Kiva, we found something from our previous mission. Kiva: Let me see. - Clank hands over a watch, with a monitor attached to it, to Kiva. Kiva: Hmm.. I see. Kowalski: Classic old-school spy technology.. So, you're saying you found it in the past? Ratchet: Yeah. It was near the treehouse when we found it. Poof: Poof poof. - The watch suddenly turns on and another penguin appears on it. ???: Officer on deck!! Kiva: Kiva, Skipper and his team reporting for duty, Buck Rockgut! Ratchet: Look, I just wanna-- Buck: Sip it, worm! - Ratchet remains silent and maintain position. Skipper: What's your 20, soldier? Looks frosty.. Buck: Still trying to find the Red Squirrel hideout you told me about. Have been cross every snow peak and mountain pass, but I can't find Grrfurjiclestan! Kiva: Well Buck, maybe because Grrfurjiclestan doesn't exist and it's made up. Skipper: Continue. Buck: Here's what I did find. I got my sources telling me that the Red Squirrel got his hands on a person. Kiva: A person? Poof: Poof poof? Buck: Let's just say the guy who is a complete idiot. Rico: No way! Alister: What's the last report sighting on this victim? Buck: An alley near the National Archives. You can't miss it. Ratchet: It's a start. Well, we better check it out. Kiva: Sounds good to me. - As Ben and Riley talks to Abigail inside, Ratchet and the others find a strange clue - a pink flower petal, with a strange aura surrounding it. Kiva: Oh, that flower looks cute.. Clank: I don't get it.. Why leave a flower petal behind? Ratchet: I don't know.. There's something fishy going on here. Scooby-Doo: Rish? Where? Ratchet: Well, you know what I mean. Alister: Why saying that now? Ratchet: It's just something doesn't seem right. Poof: Poof poof. Alister: Kiva, don't touch that! Kiva: Alright, alright.. Calm down. Alister: It's not that. Look. - The flower petal disappeared into the darkness. Ratchet: Woah.. Could flowers do that? Clank: Not really.. Shaggy: Like, that flower petal must have disappeared. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, risappered. Alister: *grunts* The Organization.. Kiva: But only one member of Organization XIII. Ratchet: Seriously? We just defeated these villains left and right. How much more can these guys take? Wanda: Beats me. Their might be another villain that's working with the Red Squirrel. Cosmo: Oh, Wanda, you're just overreacting. Blah, blah, blah.. Timmy: So, Skipper. How did you and your team know the Red Squirrel? Poof: Poof poof. Ratchet: Skipper? Skipper: Well, we found Buck in a shelter, waiting for the Red Squirrel for 47 years straight. Kiva: Wow.. That long? Private: Yeah. The rest of us are gonna crazy about his plan to capture him, believing that he's around the zoo. So, we persuade him to find him elsewhere. Wanda: Which is where you and your team made up Grrfurjiclestan to Buck Rockgut! Cosmo: Oh, Grrfurjiclestan.. That town sounds so pretty. Ratchet: I-- I can't believe you, guys! Shaggy: Like, I can't believe you lie to Buck Rockgut! Scooby Doo: Not nice! Poof: Poof poof. Timmy: I'm sure Skipper and his team have a good reason why they lie to Buck. Skipper: Okay, so we made a mistake, listening to Buck. But, Private came to us with reason. He's getting a little paranoid across the zoo, so we have to do something. Kiva: I know. I forgive you and your team on what you did. Alister: We all do. Ratchet: Ben's on his way out. But, this clue just raised more questions. Clank: Agreed. We need to find out what happened here. Kiva: Let's go. - Ratchet and the gang returns to Ben, as they are about to see the Declaration. Category:Scenes